


【快新】去见クロバ

by mshr



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: M/M, 无差, 短完
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 03:44:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19123894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mshr/pseuds/mshr
Summary: 五月五日侦探被一支甜筒偷袭了，于是打算报复回去。





	【快新】去见クロバ

**Author's Note:**

> ● #快新命题创作# #キッドの日#
> 
> ● ooc非常严重
> 
> ● 流水账注意
> 
> ● 其实有想起名《午后阳》  
> 2019-06-06  
> 观前三思

晴天，放课铃，夏初的脚步声。

 

他合上敲了十几分钟的笔盖，将书本文具在台板里放好，合起了早已整理好的拎包。

工藤准备离开了。

 

教室已经渐渐哄闹，倒不能指责帝丹高校这个班级班风不良，熙攘从整座学校渗透而来。

窗底下的操场上传来一阵阵声浪，教室里还没离开的学生放肆地聊着八卦，值日生拎起扫把，心早已跃入外面的阳光下。绝大多数参加了社团三五成群尚未离开，叽叽喳喳让幻想肆意飞扬。

 

六月的开头，将热未热的尴尬季。

温暖的风把青春挤压蒸发，像海浪流过沙滩，阳光底下留下欢声笑语还有用不完的少年活力。

 

四面八方而来的、无数聊天频道的背景音大大小小汇聚在一起，组成浅吟低唱。海浪附着在沙砾上又被缓缓蒸发，让人回味几亿年前的原始汤。

 

如果说独自一人立着的工藤是在其中被孤立的一个个体，那即是无稽之谈了。

名扬四方的高中生侦探虽然看起来聪慧过人不好相处，不过再怎么样也还是在以热情为代表的高中里，未踏入社会的未成年人总是对这类人物好奇胜过敬仰，善意多过觊觎。

 

「工藤，今天去踢球吗？」，几个同学嘻嘻闹闹地凑过来，发出了友好的邀请。

 

事实上课表如每日一般，两节课后不过三点刚过，如此一个美好的午后，就算不为了与同学增进友谊，玩心大盛的学生们也很少拒绝彼此。

 

「——」

 

 

————————————————

 

 

包被反手甩在肩上，蓝色的校服盛满了西边来的阳光，让他禁不住刻意去用手挡一挡。

动作本身没有什么目的性，只是美好的温度烘烤着，将紧绷的心绪蓬发开来，把积极的、愉悦的灵魂挥发出来。

让人有一种无端的饱胀感，或者是一种满足，今天留下来挥洒汗水是快乐的，大步跨出校门也是值得的，做什么事都好像有了意义。

 

现在离校的学生并不是很多。

身后传来声音，那几个同学在足球场边朝他挥手算作告别，他回头示意听到了，最后绷不住嗤地一下笑了出来。

 

问不到源泉，只是有把花朵抛掷的一瞬轻松。一时冲破了理性的束缚，任由涨上来的海水肆意妄为。

 

「没事，工藤果然很忙啊」，

他看到善解人意的同学已经在操场上列好了阵型，计分的哨声吹响，融化在放课绘卷里。

 

 

「工藤是什么人，又是去查案子了吧。不过今天也有事务真是辛苦啊，说到底也是个节日啊……」，

确实，哪怕特立独行名义上并没有准备这个节日，但是自踏出校门之时起，很轻易便能感受到特殊的氛围，那种不同于平日，又不如其他日子那般大张旗鼓。

但是店家的灯牌边的一行字，平房阳台上多扎的几个小玩偶，打扮一新牵着母亲的手蹦跳的小孩子，总还是无法让人完全视作普通的一天。

 

高校生是个神奇的年段，不知尚且处于最幸福的阶段之一，受到来自各方面的关怀，却时常自诩为成年人，不屑于珍惜一些日后捧在手里也会散落的流沙。

 

工藤新一老神在在，幸好此时路是一个人在走，没有同行的青梅戳破他此刻的故作深沉。

 

以模仿顽劣的孩童为由放纵自己踢下一粒石子，

倒霉蛋被骤然撼动，颠了几下，顺着坡度一路滚下去。

 

旁边是倾斜的草坪，他自然躺过很多次了——其实黑羽也躺过。

 

于是很快他意识到荒诞，初夏之风悠然畅行，教人忘记自己也曾多次提起高校生过儿童之日的不必要性，只是最终都被以各种手段驳了回去，

例如五月五*赋闲在家重温经典，咖啡机刚刚接上电源，手机响起，刚打开就受到邀请。

虽说后来直接挂断，但是那人好像料定了自己肯定不会无动于衷，

 

咖啡机被重新合上，里面方才倒入的咖啡豆甚至没有被拿出来，男主人已经拎着外套关上了大门。

 

本来没有计划的一天最后演变为大街上的等待。

 

「其实名侦探也想出来看看的吧。」

脸颊一凉，回头看到一张笑脸。

一片苍蓝撞进来，

在男孩之日对飘荡着的鲤鱼旗不屑一顾的名侦探，被旁边递来的一只甜筒收买了。

甜了却不腻口，是青柠或是酸奶味道。

 

 

没有青梅，故作老成还是被吹破了，贝壳一下打开，露出里面腾跃的泡沫。

 

草坪再过去就是浅河，水流奔远，稀稀落落留下鹅卵石震颤着发出轻鸣。

 

大概有时坐下后再离开时就会想，到底有什么拉着人就在此逗留了一个下午。

依约的飞鸟，远处桥上缓缓划过的火车。

缱绻的私语，或者栉风沐雨里一丝喘息。

 

土壤披上金光，草坪染上了青黄。

瞬息又恒定的气氛试图放缓时间，小道沿着河，蜿蜒一时见不到头，理性至上主义者挣扎出来，抬手看了看腕表。

 

鸥鸟飞去，浪涛滚滚流开，

无视挽留，他加快了脚步。

 

身后泡沫在曝晒下破裂得软乎乎，像慢慢分裂的原始细胞，又像在可乐之上晃荡，藏进易拉罐里咕嘟作响。

 

 

————————————————

 

 

到达车站时那一趟列车刚要启动，庆幸刚才的果断，此刻毫不迟疑地飞奔过去。

 

快一点！

 

如果错过一趟，下一班又要一刻钟，工藤可不想把时间凭白耗费在徒劳的懊悔和虚无的等待上。

 

懊悔无用，却不能杜绝。等待无贬无褒，但不妨碍他急不可耐。

理性往往没有看上去那么有理。

 

少有的不体面，所幸高中生总算赶进了最后几秒。

所幸大多数人在交通设施中不过萍水相逢，虽说关东侦探颇有名气，淹没在动荡的车厢中，许多人宁看新闻里笑得自信的名侦探，也不会想到抬头看看工藤新一是不是正巧在身边。

 

地下铁还未至高峰，是好事。

玻璃窗外只有在地洞里穿梭时粗细攒动的线，黑的，灰的，暗白混在一起，让人乱了心神又索然无味。

守序的乘客坐在位置上，看着书或是手机，神情一成不变，只是偶尔随着铁轨踉跄晃上一晃。

座位是没有了，好在工藤新一还能看得见列车内屏幕播报。

 

到底不是法定假日，循环播报除了少数国际上的报道，大多都与往日无异，只是媒体追随的永远是人气与热门，

兜兜转转，屏幕里来来回回离不开那些东西，

娱乐，罪恶，还有月光下的奇术。

 

浮夸斑斓的标题将昨夜肆意妄为的月下奇迹重复又重复，给令人无趣的日常带去一点一眼即过的热情。

 

隔着屏幕，短短几秒，一个转身，一场魔术。

他捕捉到披风的一角，又看到背影那里摇晃的四叶草。

 

因为无聊，所以才会看。

他随便任由自己的思绪游走，尽管魔术手法早在第一遍就大致猜了个一清二楚。

 

烟雾弹，闪光弹，还有一顶黑斗篷。

大多数时候为了方便，哪怕是怪盗也会适当偷懒。

只不过看起来昨夜的警备较为充足，让小偷用上了不少手段。

 

遗物的交易，空中的步行，高楼广宇下的瞬间移动。

这些难解的谜题终归是少数，

——而且也不是十六夜真正的故事。

 

 

海洋含着沉默，走兽带来喧嚣，飞鸟轻盈歌唱。

他立在那里，看着微飔之中潮起潮落。

 

浪涛开始思考，究竟自己是误入无人海的鸥鸟，或是镜子对面才有着那对白色的翅。

 

 

 

侦探有时就懊恼地想，作为评论家似乎太亏。一切皆在明面上，采访，调查，就差连住址都暴露在闪光灯下。

反观以神秘为卖点的人物，行踪不定，动向不明，将波诡云谲独自隐藏。

 

云层之间，天台之上，小街暗巷。他们可以在很多地方，每次侦探拿手铐去铐上，像捉住了捉摸不透的晴雨云。

 

铐起来也是没有用的，因为咔嗒一声就会脱落。带去宣判是不可能的，因为总有足够放行的理由。

 

总在圆月夜赴约，侦探总喜欢追寻，探究，追根溯源。

可是侦探可以代指工藤，工藤不一定只能是侦探。

 

多少次站在蓝月下哑然，从疾风的旋转一路沉默至它带动更广大的、天上繁星之间徐缓的转动。

他总在对方发出宣告后奔跑，妄图抓住白布一角，他可以在狡猾的家伙上楼前预见被打开的天台，可以在巡警离开后推理出广厦背面染血的暗巷。

但不能知道下一张予告函在哪一天，就像不知三角翼落在哪一处那样。

 

一切安定如旧就可以了，直到海鸥飞去，波涛流走，

 

奇术师从背后的群星中摘下一捧，数着手里的星辰——那些赠礼闪着天幕的光点，说这些指导着他的生命通过不可知的黑。

 

没有摘星星的人，那些只存在童话里，但有与宝石星光起舞的艺术家，应该不止出现于少年漫画中。

 

系着蓝绸的礼帽对他摘下，星空下的秘密向他低语。

 

小船停泊在海滩上，满载星辉，谛听晚潮跳舞。

 

 

只是侦探伸出了手，他在安静的海面下悄悄挽留。沉默蕴蓄着语声，风也没能听见，白鸟却见到了。

 

 

然后黑羽举着甜筒从后面绕过来，脸颊上被冰得一个激灵，水渍留在微微发麻的地方。思维僵塞在那里，什么辩言都通通不要了。

噢，原来他们想得一样。

 

 

语言太单薄，生活太笼统，仲春的逃避行刚刚好。

 

 

第无数次刹车减速，顺着惯性摆动。多余的心想像甩到墙壁的泡沫，自顾自不见了。

 

传媒的新闻报道还在负隅顽抗，连篇累牍叙述着不再有目光注视着的杜撰和狂想，最后声音也被到站时插入的播报给消去了。

 

工藤抬头，江古田已经到了。

 

 

车门打开一刹那他扑向江古田，江古田的热风也朝他拥抱回去，让他忘了蝉还没有鸣响。

 

极少前往的另一个城市，哪怕大同小异，道路布局也是完全不可以相比较的。

他满意地将手插在口袋里，将离开地下铁后所见的周遭景物了打量一番。

 

 

————————————————

 

 

那家糕点店门口的木铃响了几声。

在内室的姑娘打着招呼迎出来，看到已经站在柜台前对着小蛋糕打量再三的大侦探。

 

这家店从地下铁最近的出口需要向商品楼的方向路过五个十字路口，然后右转直走，直到找到一处木制招牌，再走进小巷的深处。

 

侦探胸有成竹，早有准备，找到这里只不过像程序一样再应用一遍而已。

 

自己看中的甜点就躺在那里，一个必定应节日而诞生的限定款。

 

要这个吗。女孩各种橱窗点点，

获得确认后，钻下去推开移门准备将它夹出来。

 

店内的布置很精致，猫头鹰钻出来咕咕鸣过，四点了。

 

太阳还很高。

毕竟快到夏至了，他想。

一年中白日最长久的日子。

 

真是个符合他的好日子，

不论是当下还是所想。

 

店门的玻璃隔去一层迟早会有的毒辣，将明媚放行，在与影的交界处划下一道淡蓝色的模糊。

 

剩下的点心和蛋糕呆在展示柜，他看到绘画家的涂料流淌在一起，

黄油，炼奶，还有枫糖浆。

 

「是节日活动的蛋糕，所以买一送一。」姑娘笑着摇好糖粉，把一个盒子打包好搁在那边，准备去铲第二个。

 

这是今天第一个不会对这个惊喜流露出意外或者欢欣的顾客，

以至于她自以为不着痕迹地将动作停顿片刻，目光在奇怪的青年身上逗留一瞬，

 

她看到这个客人只是得意地和她对视一下，然后叮咛，

「谢谢，这份不要加糖。」

 

 

————————————————

 

 

门被推开，高中生一头钻进阳光。

小姑娘柔软的告别声打碎被扰动的木铃间。

 

糕点店内的顾客离开了，很快大路上多了一位行色匆匆的赶路人。

 

步子如鼓点，比四四拍的进行曲再快上一些。

影子自足下延伸，变成笔直的线。

 

最开始他还算小心翼翼地拎着两份精致的礼盒，疾步走着，尽量分出一点心思让重心放平。

然后干冰开始放出凉气，几分氤氲缠上来，没有浇熄一点江古田的热情。

 

初夏的风经过了海洋和森林，在树叶簌簌声中露出一点形体，又从他的发鬓边溜走。

细细密密的响动此刻一起滋长，它们发出自今日无时无刻起在他耳边说过的话。

 

跑起来！

 

阳光逼视着，自脉搏传来的涌动催促着，在恒温箱里的生命蠢蠢欲动。

 

他终于跑起来，十八岁心性蒸煮在微阳里。

 

放任公文包被惯性甩在自己身后半米，不再在乎蛋糕是否在纸盒内还安好。

 

跃动着，地上那墨线一抖一抖的，像被风扰过了琴弦。

那些看不见的手指，正在以影子为戏，弯折，重合，在闲暇的十分之二三秒中短暂地闪过。

 

六月的开头，大一岁和小一岁的交错季。

十七岁的似乎想挽回一点自己的形象，一天没有烦扰。

十八岁的已经足够成熟，于是一手放纵自己肆意地溢散活力。

 

他的影子在下垂极其迟缓的落日面前放长，从短短的孩子迫切着、奔跑着长大，急着摘下暗色的假面。

 

 

沿着路走过三个街区，在热闹处左转。

氧气在呼吸系统冲撞着，很快又被推出去。

跨进这片公园，两边应景用的横幅被风鼓得圆圆，像被剪了彩的庆典，像留给最终决赛的红线。

那宽宽的条幅被吹得拐了个弯，露出原本存在的意义。

 

儿童节，Kid之日。

 

 

藤条绕上古木，喷泉带来清新的气味。

厚叶闪耀过金光，抚摸日光而歌唱。

 

波涛穿过松林，懒懒的风随意将小船吹上风铃岛。

 

工藤新一在接近一片绿荫繁盛处时渐渐停下。

嘴角在那之前不自觉咧开的微笑消失，牵动着剩下的肌肉，下意识地将眼睛睁得更大。

他感觉到纷乱空气进出得慢下来，挣扎在胸膛的跳动正逐渐回到原有的位置。

 

有人睡在阴影下的长椅上。

睡相有些差，头发早已乱糟糟。

 

没见到昨夜十二点塔顶的风啸，只有碎发被搁置在额前的任意位置。

没找到白帆飞扬的踪影，只有学兰的口袋边几片扑克牌被风拎出一角。

散落在旁的丝带伏在地上偶尔被怂恿着动一动，鸽子回到鸟巢拥抱，还有此刻的浅眠。

 

他可以听到几十分钟前围在这里看街头魔术时，孩子的欢声与笑语。

 

其实还可以根据脚边沾染的尘土与旁边书包的温度来推断更多，但那些不重要。

 

 

思维因为午后阳而冒着闪光，在公园的某处自顾自开出花。

然后飞远的芳香像剔透的泡沫潜入潭池，光也化在那水里。

 

愉快被飞扬起来，它不知不觉地来到所有地方，等到发觉，就像吸饱了蜜浆的海绵，太过浓醇、太过厚重，沉甸甸地不想再去思考了。

 

举步下意识朝着荫凉处靠近，只是按照十几年生活常识扣紧手中的重力。

 

一个小孩自他背后走过，蹦蹦跳跳几乎扑进母亲怀里。

几个红气球凭风而上，摆脱了重力将命运交给一片晴朗。

那些声响轻下去，消融在洒进明亮的那滩浓阴里。

 

 

自己梳得顺了的头发真正被风进行一番塑造，思维模糊在几点光晕下，比最终从面包机中取出的成品还要松软蓬发。

 

微飔静静摇曳，他看到阖起的眼睑下不安分的晃动，感觉陷入了同一片六月之梦。

 

像银河下慢慢被撑满的降落伞安稳地摇晃，像被奋力掷出的石块最终滑进海洋。

 

帝丹同学的呼喊渐渐远了，风从那条浅川一路追来，地下铁的播报声听不见了，糕点和干冰融化在明媚里。

 

他们站在同一块风铃岛下听到走过松林的低语，

看太阳如何把风的声音悄悄蒸发。

 

世界对着他面前的人，把那浩瀚的面具揭下了。

他变小了，小如一首歌，小如一个初夏的吻。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“我这一刻感到你的眼光正落在我的心上，像那午后阳光中的沉默落在海潮初退的浅滩上一样。”

 

————————————————————

End.

**Author's Note:**

> 五月五：日本儿童节；日本明面上不过6.1 
> 
> クロバ就是黑羽，喜欢三个音节，所以这样作标题了。
> 
> 想表达“胸有成竹的急躁”，明明糕点店早就预先网上调查过，路线早就记过了，其实这次早有准备，但还没下课时就已经敲笔敲了很久，走到河边也没心思欣赏，最后还是真的像高中生一样露出了急切→这样的感觉
> 
> 其实是五月五日本儿童节拉着侦探出去玩的快斗，一个人在六月一玩，结果前一天作案睡着了，被侦探预料到了在公园的故事。
> 
> 一个星期真的好难，有多烂差不多完全意识到了。  
> “不要问，问就是引用泰戈尔”拾人牙慧，贻笑大方了。


End file.
